Amantes
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Ron nunca quiso terminar así, mentira, eso era lo que más deseaba y sabía que ahora todo podía hacerse realidad. Ron/Harry. SLASH. Catty esto es para ti :)


**Amantes...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias: **Slash / Hombre x Hombre / Mención de Sexo

**Notas: **Oh por Merlín, este fic lo hice a petición de una amiga que me pidió escribir de esta pareja, este es el primer fic de Harry Potter que escribí pero no lo había publicado por que lo tenía perdido y OMG! Mi querida y linda Catty aquí esta si aún estas por aqui y perdóname en serio, lo siento mucho ya estaba terminado U.U pero problemas :)... Puedes pedirme lo que sea a cambio...

* * *

**Amantes...**

Sabía que estaba mal, que lo que hacían no era correcto, pero aún así continuaban. Ya no importaba mucho la conciencia, la moral o el sufrimiento que podían provocar. Solo le importaba el tener ese perfecto cuerpo bajo el suyo, lamiendo cada centímetro de esa morena piel, oler ese aroma tan dulce mezclado con el salado del sudor y el sexo, escuchar esa voz gemir cada vez más alto y más ronco.

Ya no recordaba bien como habían terminado así y ni siquiera porque lo seguían haciendo. Sus vidas eran perfectas en cuanto a los estándares normales se podría decir, sus esposas, ambas eran hermosas, agradables, amorosas. El único defecto que podría nombrar de cada una era que Hermione era a veces tan fría y Ginny, su propia hermana; tan posesiva, celosa y descuidaba a Harry el tiempo suficiente como para que este se consiguiera una amante. Cosa que no había hecho por supuesto, él se encargaba de vigilarlo por petición de su hermana.

Unos delgados brazos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Las caricias en su espalda y los besos en sus hombros lo sumergieron una vez más en una ola de placer que nunca le cansaba, que amaba y anhelaba tanto. Ojos verdes le miraban profundamente, la lujuria dibujada en ellos, los labios rojos le llamaron, no se contuvo y arremetió contra ellos, sintiendo nuevamente el sabor del licor que antes habían probado juntos.

Lo amaba todo de él, desde el primer día que le conoció quedo prendado del famoso Harry Potter, nunca imagino poder vivir todo tipo de experiencias con él, nunca le cruzó por la mente ser dueño no solo de su amistad y de casi todos sus recuerdos felices, sino también de su cuerpo. Aquel que más de medio Hogwarts deseaba en los tiempos de escuela, aquel que su hermana compartía cuando recordaba que tenía esposo. No la odiaba; era su hermana después de todo, la amaba y era feliz de haber sido ella quien se uniera en matrimonio a Harry y que le diera a este la oportunidad de crear una familia, -algo que su amigo anhelaba más que nada- lo único que le reprochaba a la princesa de mamá era su actitud, su abandono, su soberbia. Dejar a Harry solo, 4 días a la semana para ir de fiesta con amigas; a pesar de que él se esforzaba en llegar temprano del trabajo para estar con ella, era algo que le reprochaba - y a la vez le agradecía- porque el sufría la ruptura del hogar, porque ahora que sus sobrinos -todos- estaban en Hogwarts, Harry necesitaba más de ella y Ginny no cooperaba.

Mordió los redondos pezones sintiéndolos endurecerse más, lamió el abdomen marcado y acarició las piernas de su amigo, su colega, camarada... casi hermano. Sintió el cuerpo estremecerse cuando el orgasmo llegó y pronto el experimentó lo mismo cuando el alcanzo el suyo propio.

Observo al moreno intentando respirar tranquilamente mientras salía de él y se acomodaba a su lado, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo y oliendo el aroma de aquel revoltoso cabello negro, lo acaricio y sintió a Harry pegándose mas, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, abrazarlo y pudo sentir como otras veces, como todas las veces, las lágrimas rodar por las sonrosadas mejillas, mojándolo, erizando sus vellos por lo frías que eran. Lo vio llorar en silencio hasta que cayo dormido, sin dejar de acariciarlo, lo acerco más, besando su frente y sus mejillas, borrándolos rastros de aquellas gotas saladas y susurrándole lo que por mucho tiempo había querido decirle.

No era rechazo lo que Harry sentía, al menos no hacia él, el culpable siempre sería Harry, a pesar de las palabras de consuelo que le daba, a pesar de lo que le confesaba, que le quería, que le amaba y que nunca lo dejaría solo por nada del mundo. El culpable siempre sería Harry. Porque era su hermana y Hermione era amiga de ambos y ella menos que nadie se merecía la traición, ella era la que le pedía a Ron que pasara tiempo con Harry, porque ella observaba lo solo que estaba, lo que le hacía Ginny y ella también quería a Harry como a un hermano y no quería verlo lastimado. Nunca le dijo que tenía que consolarlo de esa manera, pero Ron llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo ese contacto y una vez que se dio ya no podía parar, deseaba más, anhelaba poder dormir al lado de Harry y despertar a su lado todas las mañanas, pero no era el quien se negaba a ello. Porque el culpable siempre era Harry y era el quien lo volvía a la realidad, quien le decía que debía volver a casa y hacer feliz a su mujer. Era él quien lo apartaba, pero siempre buscaba la forma de regresar y hacerlo ceder, un beso, un abrazo, una caricia o unas palabras de amor lo desarmaban y lo hacían caer en sus brazos. En realidad Ron sabía que él era el verdadero demonio en todo aquello pero como buen demonio, hacía lo que debía para obtener lo que quería.

Ron tampoco era tonto y sabía que si Hermione insistía en que pasara más tiempo con Harry era por una sola razón. La chica era lista, la más lista de todos y se había dado cuenta que algo había cambiado y también se había dado cuenta que no debía llorar por ello. Y Ron se había dado cuenta que esta noche si podía pasarla completa con Harry y que mañana podría despertar a su lado por primera pero no única vez.

* * *

Reviews? :)


End file.
